clubpenguinpookiefandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:Agoo To Woo/The Run Chapter 2
Locked Out Abigail shivered in the cold. Nexus City had been covered by a large dome with climate control that kept most weather out. It had always been a little cold in the winter but the wind she felt now was freezing her to the bone. She moved around to keep warm. The other pookies stared at the ground and shuffeled about to keep warm. "Well. I'm Abigail." Abby started. "I'm Beatrice!" the pink ear muffed pookie said. "I'm Dallas." the boy said. "I'm Julia." said the pookie with the tiara. "You already know I'm Alana." Alana said boredly. "What about woo?" Abigail said eyeing the pookie with the long braid who was noisily banging on the gate. "Who cares! We nweed to gwet bwack in!" the pookie with the braid sad exasperatly. "Woo dwo know dat we cwan't gwet bwack in dat way?" Beatrice pointed out. "Wes. Mwe actwaully agwee with Missy Negative. Da wonly way bwack in is da gate on da other side of the forwest!" Dallas added. "Yeah. But no one has ever made it back." Alana said drily. "We should just stay here till we rot. That's what's gonna happen anway." "Mo!" Abby said. "We will mwake it bwack! We have twoo twy!" "Fine. I'm Katie." the little pookie muttered. "Dere! Now we all know eachother!" "We shwould stwart mwaking pwogress intwo the forwest. It's almwost dark out!" Beatrice said. The group of pookies headed out into the wilderness. They huddled together to keep warm. "Katie! Gwet wour mushy Mr. Buh Buh over here! Woo gwonna gwet wost!" "Mwe actwaully dwoing someting important instwead of wandering awound in da forwest!" Katie proudly holds up a hand made bow and arrows. "Twoo defwend mweself." Julia rolled her eyes. "Woo dwon't weven know how to wuse it!" Katie load a arrow into her bow and aimed at Julia's head. "Wait!" Dallas ran up and put a apple on Julia's head. "Have fun!" he said grinning. Julia shot him a look. Then a 'whiz' sound went though the air. Julia looked up to see the arrow had gone clean through the apple got stuck in a tree. She stood there with her mouth hanging open. "Befwore dey caught mwe and put me in The Wun mwe always wused meh bow and arrow! But dey twook it fwom mwe." Katie explained. Julia sniffed "Whatever!" Dallas picked up a long palm sized rock. "Dis will bwe mwe knife!" "Guys!" Beatrice whined. "The wind is even cwolder than bwefore! And it's bwowing harder!" "Wet's mwake camp for the night." Julia suggested. "Mwe wike that idea! Wets!" Beatrice agreed. After they finished their make shift camp they all turned in for the night. Abigail was sleeping softly when a howl pierced the night air. It sounded close. She breathed in short little puffs. Abby knew what she had to do. None of the other pookies had heard. She couldn't let the wolf harm them. Abigail knew what she had to do. She grabbed a good sized rock that they had put in the tent for safety. She quietly slipped outside to face the beast. Sorry this is shorter than the others. The next will be longer. Please rate 1/10 Category:Blog posts